


Coffee

by NinetyWrites



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an old oneshot that i never finished and probably never will, but alas, it doesn't really have a good ending because there was supposed to be more, my motivation just vanished when summer started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyWrites/pseuds/NinetyWrites
Summary: Ford wakes up in the morning and hopes to have some caffeine. Spoilers: he is disappointed by what he finds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A brief preface- as I mentioned in the tags, this is something I wrote a while back (July, actually) that I started but never finished. Since I don't think I ever will finish it, I decided to go ahead and post it. Tide y'all over and whatnot. Enjoy 467 words of fluff from your pal Ninety.
> 
> (Edited for a typo.)

It was a cool Sunday morning in October in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and so far, it had been surprisingly lazy. Stanford was only just starting to fix himself breakfast at eight o’clock in the morning, which was later than normal (in this case, ‘normal’ was at some ungodly hour in the middle of the night after hours of toil trying to figure out the mysteries of the strange town; however, last night he’d turned in earlier than usual). He opened up the cabinet above the sink and reached in, grabbing a mug and a plastic container of coffee grounds. As he set them down on the countertop, he noticed that the container was suspiciously light, and upon inspection, he saw that he was out of coffee.

Wonderful. 

He heard footsteps and creaking stairs. _So Fidds is up. Nice timing. At least I’ve got some luck in_ that _respect._ He looked up to meet the face of his partner, who was rubbing bits of sleep from his eyes. He couldn’t help but smile- Fiddleford was simply _adorable_ in the morning.

“Fidds!” he said with a grin.

“Morning, sunshine,” Fiddleford replied, rubbing bits of sleep from his eyes. “Man, I could go for some coffee right about now.”

Ford responded by showing Fiddleford the inside of the empty coffee container. Fiddleford seemed a bit disappointed by the news. He didn’t say anything, however, and instead took out the tea kettle and some bags of black tea for an alternate caffeine fix. Sure, it wasn’t coffee, but it still had its potency. Ford got out the eggs from the refrigerator, and together, he and Fiddleford made breakfast (scrambled eggs and toast).

One thing that Ford loved about his relationship with Fiddleford was how well they worked together. Once they had a common goal established, they moved perfectly in sync with each other, one person’s actions seamlessly flowing with the other’s. He wasn’t really one to say it out loud, but he thought that he and Fiddleford made a great pair.

They sat down at the table to eat, and after they had both eaten a couple of bites, Ford spoke.

“Could you go into town today to get some more coffee?”

Fiddleford considered it for a moment. “How about you?”

“Why me?” The matter was inconsequential, but Ford wasn’t sure why Fiddleford couldn’t do it.

“Well, I, for one, can’t quite remember the last time you left the house to do something other than look for supernatural critters. That don’t seem too healthy, Ford. Going to town’ll be good for ya.”

“Well-” Ford tried to counter Fiddleford’s argument before realizing that it was solid and, well, reasonable. (Not to mention completely accurate.) He sighed. “You’re right. I’ll go later today."

“Thanks, Stanford,” Fiddleford said, taking another bite of his eggs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on an original horror-ish short story that I'm considering publishing on here. Would you guys be interested at all?
> 
> (Comments are what I live on. This isn't long, so if you don't want it to be, your comment doesn't have to be long. It can be five words! But if at least one person leaves a comment about this story, it'd really help with motivation.)


End file.
